


Scarletvision Random Drabbles

by rinibeeny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Possible Smut?, this could be anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinibeeny/pseuds/rinibeeny
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles copied over from my Tumblr.  They're in no particular order.  Just some fluffiness and angst to push the pain down.  Feel free to request something on my blog if there's something specific you'd like to see.  I don't mind burning in this hole together.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	1. To Grow Old In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision worries about whether or not his next move is too grand, but is determined to move to the next step regardless.

Sleeping had become more difficult over the past couple of days.

Why? He hadn’t the faintest idea. 

The more time they spent away from the others, hearing no news whatsoever, Vision couldn’t help but be on edge. No matter the cause, the inability to sleep meant that he was constantly awake. He had nothing else to do but think and fill his time with mundane tasks or plans for the future. Or some future at least. 

Vision and Wanda had been hiding away in Edinburgh for the past two years and things were going quite well. Somewhere down the line and through her, Vision had discovered everything that he could have ever wanted, despite the fact that he hadn’t really been “living” for more than a few years now. The idea to steal away these moments away from the high-intensity area that was their “normal daily life” had been a fantastic idea. He was content. No, he was more than content. It was as if he was yearning for more. Yearning for a full and happy life with Wanda Maximoff. 

He didn’t know quite what to expect from their adventures away from the rest of the group, but things had certainly gone better than expected. Aside from the fact that Wanda seemed unable to control the entirety of her powers, the fact that they were now fugitives on the run and now hiding an intense and growing relationship from the rest of the group and could quite possibly be recognized around every turn and attacked...Everything had been...beyond perfect. 

Wanda was beyond perfect... 

Vision sighed softly, sitting at the desk on the other side of the hotel room, carefully turning to catch a glance at the sleeping angel cuddled up in the sheets behind him. When they began this journey, he had no idea he was able to process such complex emotions, not in the way he seemed to be processing them now. He had been created for a specific purpose that was immediately stripped away from him and rewritten and since his creation, he found himself lost. And now? She had given him a purpose and so much more, far more than he ever thought possible. Far more than he would ever be able to give in return even if he spent the next thousand years pursuing that goal. 

Regardless of whether or not he would have that much time to do so, he could at least start here. 

Shifting his weight back in the desk chair, Vision’s attention refocused on the deed sitting on the desk. He knew it was a bit presumptuous to buy a property in both of their names with how new their relationship was, but regardless of how their feelings panned out, Vision wanted to make sure that she knew that she had a safe place to come home to. Once all the fighting was over, once all their duties were completed, once the fear subsided, she knew she could be safe. She could live a life without fear. A real life. 

She had to know that things would be better than this. 

They **would** get better. 

She would be safe and within this house, with time and a little luck, they could have a home. 

He couldn’t help himself from jumping the gun a little bit. Call it a fault in his programming, but these emotions she was creating within him were firing on all cylinders. He couldn’t stop himself even if he tried. The corners of his lips twitched up as he smiled down at their future home. Here, things would be better. Vision grabbed the red pen that sat on the desk and began to write. Would his dream come true? As of this moment, he had no idea. He wasn’t built for those kinds of calculations in mind. With a hope for the future in mind. Regardless, with their line of work, every moment was precious and he was not about to let this opportunity slip away. He loved her. She was beyond the most precious jewel the world could come up with and he would spend every breath proving that to her. 

Vision’s smile grew as he looked down at what he had done. 

_“TO GROW OLD IN”_

That was his greatest wish. He had no idea if he would even be allowed to grow old, as it was possible that his vibranium body would not age the same way hers would, but he would certainly do everything in his power to make that wish come true. 

Folding the deed carefully, Vision placed it in an envelope and discreetly placed it underneath his things. Despite the pride practically beaming out of him, he would keep this a secret. Once everything had settled down back in America and they could be allowed to come back, then he would reveal his grand plan. 

She would be thrilled. Or at least, he certainly hoped she would be. 

She would...wouldn’t she? 

Vision made large strides across the room, carefully placing himself in the bed next to her. As if on cue, Wanda moved closer to him, unconsciously searching for warmth though she would find none with him. He could perfectly copy the form and unique shape of the human body, but replicating the temperature had proven more difficult. Vision was still happy to offer himself to her. With a chuckle, he carefully pulled the sleeping girl onto his chest, placing a small kiss on her forehead. He traced his long fingers along her delicate skin as she hummed softly next to him seemingly content with the contact. 

In a matter of short years, she had become his entire world. He was dedicated to ensuring her safety and happiness. If his wish came true, he would be able to do just that. 

To grow old with Wanda. The love of his life. His joy. His heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out my Tumblr: feeling-weirdy.tumblr.com if you're interested in requesting something!


	2. One Last Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Wanda talk about their options should Wakanda fail to disconnect the Mind Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; "One Last Moment"

“I already told you. We are not having this conversation.”

“Wanda, please. Listen to me.” Vision took hold of her hand, pulling her close to him. The hum of the jet doing well to hide their secret rendezvous from the others that rode with them. “This…Wakanda and what awaits us very well may have the answers, but if they do not…” 

“Stop. Please…” Wanda choked, he could see that she was already doing everything in her power to keep the tears from falling down her face. “They are going to help. There’s no other alternative. I can’t do this.” 

His hand lifted to cup her cheek, a sad smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You can.” Running his thumb along her cheek in some attempt to comfort her, he erased the tear that had finally broken free. 

“Vis, I can’t lose you.” She gripped onto his wrist, holding him to her in desperation. 

Allowing his fingers to trace down the edges of her jaw, Vision rested his palm at the nape of her neck and pulled her to him. He pressed his forehead to hers, a pained expression crossing his features, but nothing could compare to the pain and panic that spread against hers. She was desperate to find a way to save him and remove the stone and while they very well may do just that, he couldn’t allow her to count solely on that. 

“You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for, my love. Should the worst happen, I know you will prevail.” The warmth of her neck spread through his fingers, granting him the peace that he was seeking. If this were to be the end, this would suffice. He had experienced more joy than most humans had in a lifetime. Thanks to her. “Wanda, please. If this is to be our last moment, just…” 

Fear was beyond the emotion he was feeling. Immense sadness and worry for what was to become of her should they be unable to find a way were definitely at the forefront of his mind. He knew they would have an expiration date at some point, but he had no idea that it would be so soon. His mind clouded, desperately searching for a way to calm her. He couldn’t leave her like this. 

Vision pulled her lips to him, closing the gap between them. The warmth from her fingers was nothing compared to the warmth that emanated from her soft lips along his hard body. Just as it did the first time they kissed and every time after, the synapses in his body ignited, easily sending his circuits into overdrive. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer still and suddenly he was disappointed that they didn’t have more privacy on the jet. Peering eyes from the front of the cockpit were already stealing glances. 

Pulling away, Vision smiled up at her, brushing her hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful and strong. Even if she didn’t believe that she had the strength to put an end to the Mind Stone, Vision had every faith in her. 

Taking a shaky breath, Vision placed one last kiss along the corner of her mouth. “I love you far more than you could ever imagine. I need you to know that.” This could very well be their goodbye. “You’ve given me…a life worth living. 

“I love you too…I-” 

Steve cleared his throat, awkwardly making his way towards the two. “We’re um…almost there.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” Vision nodded, his eyes instantly snapping back to the girl that clung to him. He lowered his voice as he continued his small speech. “It will be all right, darling. Just take hold of my hand.” 

Wanda nodded solemnly, grabbing hold of his hand and forcing a small smile on her face. “We’re going to figure this out. Everything’s going to be okay.” He squeezed her hand, placing a short kiss along her small, delicate fingers. 

“I know it will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out my Tumblr: feeling-weirdy.tumblr.com if you're interested in requesting something!


	3. We Talked About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; "Vis, we talked about this"   
> Vision tries to distract Wanda without seeming too pushy.

“You know you don’t have to knock, but you could at least come through the door.” Wanda chuckled, leaning back on her hands on the bed, the sides of her lips curling in an impish grin.

Vision looked down, perplexed. One day he was going to get that right. As he was a being that was able to move through walls, it just seemed so much simpler. At some point, Wanda’s incessant teasing was going to turn into something else and he couldn’t have that. He had to remind himself that the door was the proper place to enter. 

“R-right...” Vision turned around, phasing back through the wall. After a moment, he appeared in the doorway with a sheepish grin. “I just um...I wanted to see if you were interested in perhaps...going for a walk.” 

“Vis, we talked about this. You don’t have to keep checking up on me. I’m perfectly fine.” 

He scoffed. Was he that easy to read? He would have thought that being a cyborg would have given him some sort of advantage when it came to human mind reading. “Checking up on you? W-who said I was checking up on you?” He chuckled, his voice rising uncontrollably. He cleared his throat as he tried to take back control. “I-I was just...going to go for a walk and wanted to see if you wanted to join me.” His voice stammered, desperately trying to gain some footing on his words. Vision gave up, his smile disappearing as he held out his hand. “Please.” 

Her head tilted, obviously enjoying the fact that he was having so much difficulty here. She hummed for a moment, mulling over her options. 

“Alright.” Wanda bounced off her bed, a grin spreading from ear to ear as she walked toward him. She stopped once she reached the doorway, leaning towards him in interest. “As long as you’re not trying to hover.” Her eyes sharpened, peering at him diligently and yet, obviously well aware of his goal despite her words. 

“Me? No, absolutely not. I’m here for...strictly business.” The words tumbled out of his mouth faster than he had meant. One would think being around humans day in and day out as he had been that he would be better at handling them. He was well aware that most humans he had been perfectly fine in dealing with, but Wanda, in particular, seemed to cause him to throw everything that he had learned out the window. He had never struggled so much to keep his focus, his tongue easily tangling as he struggled to speak. 

“Business? A walk is...business?” 

“Y...yes.” He lingered. Perhaps that wasn’t the best descriptor, but he had to do something to get her out of this room for a while. “It’s a lovely day outside and I think it would do us well. You know...as colleagues.” 

He could see how hard she was trying to keep herself from laughing and it was hard not to get lost in her expression. That moment before she was about to laugh had quickly become one of his favorites. Their gaze settled as a strong feeling flitted around in his chest. The air thinned, his insides tightening as he kept a steady on her. He hadn’t quite figured out what that feeling was exactly, but as it only seemed to appear around Wanda, he was sure to find some connection. Perhaps spending more time with her would help him delve deeper. 

“Well? Shall we?” He held out his hand to mark the path towards the door. He had made this far more awkward than he had initially intended. She was sure to have picked up on that as well, but as usual, she didn’t speak on it. Instead, her lips curled and her eyes beamed at him. 

“We shall,” Wanda giggled. Quickly grabbing her coat as they left her bedroom and made their way outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out my Tumblr: feeling-weirdy.tumblr.com if you're interested in requesting something!


	4. A Spark of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; "we could be sparks of light"

Things had been hectic. Crazed. Out of control.

Since the events of the Accords, Wanda had been constantly on the run, and with him sneaking around behind their backs, he could most likely say the same thing about himself. Natalie had no doubt noticed that she had been sneaking out and Stark had kept himself blissfully unaware, purposefully turning his nose whenever Vision decided to go on “patrol”. 

Every trip from the compound to wherever the Captain and the others were currently hiding put all of them in danger and while he was well aware of the risks, he couldn’t stop this deep desire within himself. He had to see her. If only for a moment. 

Vision shifted, knowing that his human form would be far less conspicuous. Pulling out the small cellular device that Wanda had provided for him, he sent a quick text to the one labeled “W”. Again, not the best idea. He had already spent a good deal of time making sure that all tracking on the device had been severed. There was no way they were going to be able to locate him and most importantly, locate the others. He should be more careful. For her sake if for nothing else, but the device was the only way to get in contact with her in this environment. 

He sat nervously on a bench, talking to himself and slowly working up his courage. He had quite the suggestion to make and he wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to react or how exactly they were going to be able to pull it off were she to agree. 

“There you are.” Wanda’s voice chimed out behind him and he instantly stood. “I was starting to think you weren’t going to make it.” Her angelic voice put him at immediate ease and suddenly, he wasn’t so worried anymore. 

“It has been far longer than I would have preferred.” Vision smiled, closing the distance between them and grabbing onto her hand. “It might have only been a few days, but...not seeing you has been...difficult.” 

“I’m just so glad you’re here...I could really use the break.” Wanda hummed, beaming up at him. The warmth in her eyes shimmered off the reflection of the river that flowed behind them. He could feel her hand tighten, an action that caused him to pull her hand up to his lips to press a small kiss. 

Scanning her quickly he could already tell that she hadn’t been taking very good care of herself. Life on the run had been strenuous, no doubt. He could take care of that. Wanda may not have been at the forefront of the minds of the others that shared her company, but she was certainly at the front of his. Regardless of the fact of how new all of this was, she had easily won the race of importance in his mind. 

“Might I suggest us making a quick pit stop?” Smiling down at her, Vision pulled her arm to intertwine with his. The softness of her hands rubbed against the cold metal of his skin. He wished there was a way that he could properly explain how strange, yet exciting the sensation felt to him. Her warm, enticing hands running along the synthetic skin he had created for himself. It easily sent a chill through his body, though he did not think it was wise to share the sentiment. This was so new. They were still trying to figure themselves out. It was best not to scare her off with how deeply he was feeling all of this. 

The streets of Edinburgh had been lovely at night and the scenic route they had chosen had become one of his favorites. She had thankfully bundled herself up with multiple layers of clothing so he would at least not have to worry about her freezing to death while they were stealing this moment. It didn’t take long for them to find a food stall. Wanda was sure to be hungry. They spent a good deal of time just talking with one another as she ate her meal. Wanda gave him some vague stories of where they had been and about how the others had spent a great deal of time staring over her shoulder. It was becoming overwhelming for her. The exhaustion was written all over her face, she didn’t have to even speak it. He was just happy she was safe and perhaps his suggestion would pique her interest after all. 

Once she was finished, they continued their stroll along the river. Silence washed over them as Vision mulled over how to even begin. 

“I had no idea there was somewhere so beautiful,” Wanda spoke, breaking the silence that had formed between them as he lost himself in thought. “We’ve seen many beautiful places while we’ve been running, but this is by far my favorite. I wish we could stay here...I guess we’ll move on tomorrow.” Her face fell, obvious disappointment falling over her as she thought about the days ahead. 

Maybe now was the perfect time. 

“Wanda...” Vision started, stopping suddenly. The water rippled beside them, eating the silence as Vision found his words. “We could...stay.” 

“What?” Wanda’s head cocked to the side, confused. Turning to face him, she stood silently as she tried to figure out where he was going. 

His eyes darted back and forth, nerves starting to get the better of him. “We could stay here. Allow the others to move on. W-we could easily find an apartment or someplace...Any place. Spend time together, but still, stay in hiding.” 

“Vision, we can’t just abandon everyone.” She took a step closer to him, her eyes trailing down to their intertwined hands. Vision watched for a moment as she fiddled with his fingers. “As much as I would love to...we should stay where we are.” 

“I’d much prefer spending that time with you.” He spoke quietly, running a free finger through her hair to push it back out of her face. “Surely you can sense the way I feel about you. It...may not be the smartest idea, but putting down roots...seeing where this could end up.” He pulled her hands to his chest, motioning to both of them as he spoke. “I see no downside.” 

“Other than getting caught by those we’ve made promises to and getting in big trouble. Not only with them but...you know. Everyone.” Wanda added, a smile slowly forming on her lips. 

“Y-yes, other than that.” He chuckled nervously, nodding in agreement. Angering those that they trusted seemed like a small price to pay to see where this relationship could lead them. Vision was more than willing to pay it. He paused for a moment before continuing. “I want to know more about you. More about...whatever it is that’s going on between us. I believe we deserve to find the time to learn more about each other and figure that out, don’t you?” 

“Vis, I’m not so su-” She shook her head, looking at him in confusion. She was cut off by the sound of a loud burst in the sky. Colors danced along their faces as they looked up at the source of the commotion. Fireworks. He had never seen them in person, but he was well aware of what he was looking at. Something was being celebrated. He cared not what they were for but was glad for the entranced look that shot across Wanda’s face. She far outshone the beauty of any burst of light. 

Vision walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stared up in amazement. “We could be just like that. A beautiful spark of light. Free to go and do whatever we please. No restraints.” His voice was calm and clear, nuzzling the side of her face with his nose with a dazzling smile. The fireworks continued, lighting up the night sky with a brilliant display. “We deserve a chance, don’t you agree?” 

Her eyes peered over at him, her wild eyes calming as she leaned against him. She mulled over her answer for a moment before she reached up to rest her hand on his face. “Yes...” His circuits leaped in his throat, his chest tightening as he held her even tighter against him. 

“We’ll figure out a way to tell them eventually. For now, just...stay with me.” 

She nodded, happiness pouring out of her as they stood together enjoying the rest of the display. Vision wasn’t sure exactly how he would be able to pull it off, but for her, any amount of effort would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out my Tumblr: feeling-weirdy.tumblr.com if you're interested in requesting something!


	5. The Little Green Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; Vison being jealous someone is flirting with Wanda

Leaning against the railing, Vision kept his eyes locked on Wanda as she stood in line. Despite the monotony of how slow the line was moving, he could feel himself becoming much more comfortable. Their walks had become a thing of habit, an excuse to get her out and about while ensuring she had her afternoon caffeine rush and it was impossible to deny her.

Vision stayed obediently outside the coffee shop, his mind wandering as he waited for her to return. It wasn't until the line finally started to move that his attention snagged on the barista at the counter as Wanda moved toward him. 

Vision's eyebrows raised. What on Earth was the man doing? 

The barista leaned forward, pushing himself against the counter. Vision watched as the man smiled wildly at Wanda, his eyes piercing at her as if he were about to devour her whole. It was quite the performance. Sweeping gestures, softened eyes, his forehead perspiring; Vision had seen this kind of attempt at courting before but never had he witnessed it first-hand. 

His insides twisted in a way he had never felt before. He didn’t need super hearing to know what was going on, their body language was speaking volumes. Thankfully, after a few moments, Wanda waved him off, graciously accepting her drink, and made her way back to him. 

“He certainly was...eccentric.” Vision chuckled softly as he watched her, his eyes flickering over to the man she was talking to. He had already begun his show for the next customer having obviously not been bothered by Wanda's refusal. 

“Who?” She took a sip of the beverage she ordered, casually leaning against the railing beside him. She certainly didn't seem too affected by the display either. 

“That man behind the counter there.” 

“I think he was trying to flirt." Wanda shrugged with an amused smile before taking another sip. She held her drink tightly, attempting to warm her hands as best as she could with the beverage alone. She had quite obviously been used to the attention, not that Vision could blame the guy for even trying. She was beyond beautiful. 

“Oh?" He scoffed, folding his arms against his chest. "It looked more like some extravagant dancing peacock with the way he was flailing about. I hope you gave him what-for.” 

Wanda offered a mischievous grin, peering up at him with sharp eyes. “Hm? You're not jealous...are you?” She nudged him playfully, her grip tightening on the drink in her hand. 

“I’m not sure my programming is capable jealously.” Vision shook his head, watching her intently. 

“You sure?” She teased, moving closer to him with another nudge. “I could probably use a refill. Since you don’t seem to mind...maybe he'll ask me out this time.” Wanda turned on her heel, preparing to take a step back towards the coffee shop before Vision suddenly grabbed her. 

"No!" 

Surprised by his own actions, Vision immediately let go of her. 

He could feel his insides pumping a mile a minute, causing him to feel almost out of breath. The panic that set in was nothing short of exhausting. Looking down at the hand that grabbed her, his face scrunched. Why did he feel the need to do that? 

Wanda reached up, pressing her small hand against his cheek. "Not jealous, huh? I don't know...You seem pretty capable to me." Her beautiful, melodic voice rang through his mind. He was enraptured by her certainly, but these human emotions were still so new to him. 

Is that what this feeling was? Jealousy? It seemed he was much more capable of developing complex emotions than he first thought. Vision watched her as she moved closer to him in an almost teasing fashion. She was beautiful and he was certainly happiest when he was spending time with her. Was it too much to ask to keep her all to himself? Perhaps she was right. 

"I suppose it is possible." 

“Don’t worry too much, Vis." Wanda's grin grew, looping her arm around his and pulling him close to her. “I have you, right? And how many girls get their very own android walking partner, hm?” She chuckled, pulling him back towards the Avenger’s compound. “I’m a lucky girl.” 

Vision easily complied with her demands to walk forward, a soft smile appearing on his face. “No, I believe I am the lucky one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out my Tumblr: feeling-weirdy.tumblr.com if you're interested in requesting something!


	6. Love Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision tries to make a special night for Wanda, hoping to make up for the Mr. Hart fiasco.

Vision had the whole night planned out perfectly.

The lights had already been dimmed, dinner prepared (for her of course), soft music chosen, everything was perfect. Wanda was going to walk through the front door at any moment and Vision wanted to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect. Mr. Hart and his wife had ruined the night Wanda had so painstakingly prepared for them the night before and he was determined to make it up to his darling wife. 

Turning the music on to a low hum, Vision smiled as he put the last finishing touches on the dining room table. Perfect. On cue, Wanda opened the front door with an exhausted sigh. 

“Oh Vis, honey. You would not believe the day that I’ve had. Dottie has had us running all over town handing out fliers for...” Wanda stopped in her tracks as her eyes settled in his direction, widening at the realization of what he had done. 

“Welcome home, darling.” Vision smiled as he walked toward her, grabbing her hand and holding it to his chest. “I hope you don’t mind. I took the liberty of preparing your dinner.” 

“Mind? Whatever for?” He could see the loss for words written all over her face as she stared at the candle-lit dinner prepared for her on the table. 

“I just thought that...maybe we could have a do-over.” Vision ran a thumb along her cheek, resting his hand along her jaw as he gazed down at her. He pushed the curls out of her face as he continued. “You had such a lovely evening prepared for us the other night...I would hate for us to waste the opportunity.” 

“Vis...this is beautiful.” 

“Not nearly as beautiful as you are, my love.” Leaning down, Vision placed a small kiss along the corner of her lips. A sigh of happiness escaped her lips as she gripped at his arms. Feeling her weight against him, Vision pulled her close, placing another kiss on the top of her head. 

The music drowned out their silence, filling the room with low tones at an almost hypnotizing level. The two of them were swaying to the music before even realizing they had begun. Vision focused on her breathing, happy to hear the soft hums that escaped from her lips as she enjoyed their blissful time together. 

“Care for a dance?” Vision’s voice was soft, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her ever closer. His fingers ran along the small of her back as they settled into a rhythm. The question seemed silly as they had already begun, but he still felt the need to ask. 

“For you? Anytime.” Wanda reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulled their lips together. Her soft lips tickled his synthetic plating. He never could quite get used to the feeling but was fully ready to practice as much as she would allow. They had all the time in the world, after all. Vision trailed kisses down to her neck, finally settling there as their bodies swayed back and forth. He could feel the warmth flowing off of her, teasing him to stay. He obliged, his nose falling into the crevice of her neck and smiling softly. 

“I love you, my darling.” Vision could hear her heart flutter at his declaration causing a wide smile to slide across his features. 

“Mmm...and I love you,” she replied. Wanda pulled away from him, just enough to place another kiss along his lips. The feeling of having her in his arms was beyond anything he could have ever dreamed. The music continued on, controlling their movements as they got lost in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out my Tumblr: feeling-weirdy.tumblr.com if you're interested in requesting something!


	7. Not Ostentatious, but True Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "My love isn't ostentatious, but it doesn't make it any less true"

As much as Vision enjoyed watching other couples spending time with one another, he couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy. Sitting together, kissing, unable to keep their hands off of each other, absolutely in love. Vision couldn’t help but wonder what that felt like. To be absolutely, madly, head-over-heels in love to the point where you could no longer remain quiet. It may not have been a regular occurrence, but Vision had certainly seen these acts of desperation from the couples they passed.

They were physically unable to keep themselves quiet. Boxes with jewelry being presented as an offering to the ones they held dear. Unashamedly announcing to the world that their hearts had been stolen. His chest tightened at the very thought. 

Looking human had certainly been the easy part, but actually feeling emotions the way they did was beyond his grasp. If there were ever a time when he wished to be human, it was at times like this. Vision knew the feeling that he felt toward Wanda was love. Whether or not he was displaying that love correctly is what gave him pause. 

While he had watched Stark and the others interact with their significant others and had learned very little, surprisingly. Vision wasn’t sure what he had learned from their interactions was the correct path either. It wasn’t as if he had someone he could talk to. The others still had no idea that their little walks had turned into more than that. So…that left him alone, haunted by his own thoughts. 

_Was_ he doing this right? 

The only way he could think to convey his feelings was to just come out and say it. 

“Wanda, may I have a moment?” Vision slowed to a stop, still unsure whether this was the best conclusion to come to. There was no turning back now. He had to get this out and make feelings known. 

“Of course, Vis. What’s going on?” Wanda stopped, turning back to face him. 

“I hope you don’t think me too forward, but I feel I must speak my mind.” Vision took her hands, looking down at them with soft eyes. A look of confusion crossed her features as he worked up his nerve to continue. “I have no reason to believe that…whatever this is between us…I-I’m well aware that a relationship with someone like me can be a bit taxing and that perhaps another human may be more suitable.” 

“Vision,” Wanda chided. 

“Wanda please, I just…” Vision stopped her, knowing full well how she would respond. It wasn’t about that and while he was well aware of how she would take his words, he needed to get his full thought out in the open. “I know it can be strenuous. You and I both know that I do not have the capacity for the same human emotions as you or anyone else may have, but…” Vision gazed into her eyes, running his thumb along her cheek. He smiled down at her, resting his hands along her jaw as he pulled her in for a quick kiss. “I may not fully understand the emotions I feel for you, but I know they are there.” 

Wanda hummed happily, clearly enjoying the feeling of cool hands along her face. “I never doubted that for a moment. There’s no reason for you to feel that way, Vis. You know by now that I’m not going anywhere.” She chuckled, blushing intensely as she tried to hide it by lowering her head. She allowed her fingers to trail along his chest in an almost distracting pattern. 

“Nevertheless…just because my love isn’t ostentatious, doesn’t make it any less true. I love you more than I ever knew possible. I did not want you to think that I love you any less than they.” 

“I would never. I think what we have going on is pretty perfect, don’t you? And I think you’re more capable of these emotions than you give yourself credit for. Give yourself a break.” 

“I’m not sure yo-” 

She placed a finger to his lips, stopping him mid-sentence. 

“I love you just as you are. What we have is special and it’s mine. There’s no reason to ruin it by being just like everyone else. How boring.” She dropped her finger, her smile widening. “I don’t need some big gesture to know that you love me. I mean…the fact that you’re this worried about it shows me everything I need to know.” Vision pulled her hand up to his lips, placing a small kiss on her knuckles with a chuckle. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Vision sighed unnecessarily but relieved all the same. She always knew just what to say to quell the fears that bubbled up beneath him. He always knew Wanda was special, but the fact that they were able to share moments like this proved just how accurate that fact was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out my Tumblr: feeling-weirdy.tumblr.com if you're interested in requesting something!


	8. An Accidental Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; pre CW moment with their first kiss

Vision chuckled, leaning back against the couch as he watched the television in front of him. Catching himself smiling again, he cleared his throat. His eyes peered over to the girl sitting beside him who was quite obviously having a good time just watching his reactions. While he was pretty sure an android couldn’t be self-conscious, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was what it felt like.

“Sorry…” His voice was hushed, trying to keep himself quiet. He didn’t like disturbing Wanda while she was watching her shows. She had clearly been going through a lot the past couple of months and while he had enjoyed spending time with her, he tried to keep to himself. 

“You don’t have to apologize every time you laugh; you know?” Wanda smiled over at him. “I told you before…you’re supposed to laugh. It’s funny.” 

Vision nodded, focusing his eyes back on the screen in front of him. Watching Wanda’s television programs, he discovered, had become the easiest way to learn about humans. While he sometimes had difficulty completely understanding the plots or the reasoning behind actions, Wanda had a plethora of DVDs to choose from and she seemed more than happy to try to fill him in. 

This time the two were watching a show called Friends. A sitcom that much reminded him of the interactions of his fellow teammates. He was interested in learning more purely based on that fact alone and had become completely absorbed in it. Or he had been anyway. 

“I do not wish to disturb you.” 

“You’re not bothering me at all. Just watch the show and have fun with it, mkay?” Wanda patted him on the shoulder, leaning against her hand as she looked back at the screen. 

Vision instead kept his focus on her. He couldn’t help but worry for her. It had been several months since her brother had died and while she certainly seemed to be feeling better, the loss was still heavy on her heart. Their walks and television “binges” had become a daily occurrence that seemed to be helping, but he could never be sure. 

“While perhaps these have not been the perfect teaching tool to learn the ways of man, I have been thoroughly enjoying our time together.” 

“It’s been a lot of fun.” Wanda turned back to him, leaning against the back of the couch with a lazy smile. He could still see the sadness within her even through her attempts to hide it. Her head fell along the back of the sofa, her eyes trailing downward as she used her finger to trace the design on the arms of his sweater. “I know I’m not the most fun to be around, but...I’m glad you’re able to bear it…” 

He could almost hear the rest of her sentence despite the fact that it never left her lips. _No one else seems to be able to._

Vision shook his head, keeping his body stiff. He still hadn’t quite gotten used to the small physical contact that she offered him. “Quite the contrary. I could think of nothing more entertaining.” 

Wanda hummed in approval, sighing happily as she glanced back over to the T.V. Vision’s eyes followed, but he suddenly wished he hadn’t. The characters Ross and Rachel were sharing their first kiss, which had been the climax of the entirety of what they had watched so far. It was intense and passionate and something he had not been expecting. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. The silence between them grew more awkward as the scene went on. They chuckled nervously as they caught each other’s eye. 

“You know...I never have thanked you.” Wanda finally broke the silence. 

“What for?” 

“I just know what you’ve been doing for me and wanted to thank you. It’s been…nice having someone around.” Wanda scooted closer to him on the couch, now leaning her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh. “I’m not sure how long I would have made it without you.” 

Vision looked down at her, doing everything in his power to will away her sadness to no avail. He wished there was something more he could do to comfort her. He wouldn’t dare ask again after the heartbreaking answer he had received a month or so prior. 

“I am here for you whenever you desire me to be.” He found his fingers tangled in Wanda’s hair, rubbing against the back of her head. “Whatever I can do to help you heal, just name it.” 

“Mmm staying like this is nice.” Humming happily, her striking blue eyes meeting his once again. Without warning, he felt her fingers reach up to trace the lines on his face. He was deathly still as he was not entirely sure how to react. The warmth flowed from her hands and spread through his cheeks causing the corners of his lips to twist at the sensation. 

“Then here I’ll stay.” His voice was soft, feeling himself getting lost in her actions. His chest tightened. Wanda had touched him multiple times before, but this time seemed different somehow. 

Vision closed his eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of her hand resting against the cool vibranium of his face. He could feel Wanda shifting before him but made sure to keep himself still. His eyes finally opened when he felt the soft press of skin against his lips. Before he had even come to realize what was happening, Wanda had trailed her hands behind his neck to pull him into the kiss. For a moment, he could feel himself give in. His hands having moved to her back as if he had done this action a million times. While he certainly hadn’t, his body reactive as if it knew exactly how to proceed. 

After a moment, he pulled back. “Wanda, I’m not sure this is the best time…” The thought of kissing her had crossed his mind multiple times by now, but this wasn’t exactly how he envisioned it. 

“Just shut up, will you?” Wanda chuckled as she pulled him back to her. He nodded, closing the remaining distance between them. 

Everything moved incredibly fast, the world spun around him as he kept his focus on her. She kissed him hungrily, pushing him back into the couch as she climbed on his lap. Vision’s hands settled on her hips as she moaned into his lips. 

He hadn’t ever experienced something like this before. The softness of her lips was beyond comprehension and the feeling of her tongue slipping past his lips was euphoric. Wanda pressed her body against him, gripping onto his neck. Vision could do nothing but enjoy the fact that it felt like his circuits were overheating. He gripped onto her waist, desperate for something to hold on to. 

While he had no breath to steal, she had certainly run away with it. 

As Vision was about to move on to what he assumed was the next step, the voices heading toward them snapped them back to reality. Natasha and Stark were heading in their direction. They had to stop. He couldn't deny it was relief that had settled in his mind. While he wasn’t against what was happening between them, he hadn’t quite expected this to be how it unfolded. 

She pressed another kiss to him, her eyes piercing through his very being. 

“Wanda…” He whispered against her lips, releasing his grip on her. 

She nodded, taking one last moment to enjoy their closeness before pulling herself off him. Wanda took a few staggered breaths before making herself comfortable on his leg. She let out a heavy sigh as she glanced back at the T.V. 

While he tried to put the thought out of his mind, he could still feel the heat of her lips against him. The warm sensation sent his stomach into knots now that he was finally able to process what had just happened. 

Gently placing a hand upon her head, he watched her get her breathing under control. He ran his hand along her head, petting her slowly. Her bright eyes flickered up at him for a quick moment, an embarrassed smile crossing her features as she grabbed hold of his other hand. 

Vision forced himself to focus on the show still playing in front of them, having completely lost what was going on. Regardless of what happened following the kiss that happened on screen, Stark and Natasha walked in none the wiser, which was for the best for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out my Tumblr: feeling-weirdy.tumblr.com if you're interested in requesting something!


	9. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; Wanda is pregnant and her back is uncomfortable while she is standing so Vision stands behind her and has her lean back while he lifts her belly a little bit so she can have a calm and comfortable little moment. I imagine that she would lean her head back onto his chest and he would kiss her forehead and they would just sway for a little bit with her hands over his.

Vision walked in the front door with a relieved sigh. Work had been putting him through the wringer over the past couple of days, but none of that mattered to him. Nothing could lower his spirits with his lovely, pregnant wife due to give birth any day now.

"Darling, I'm home!" Vision smiled. 

Wanda appeared from the kitchen with an exhausted smile. "Welcome home, dear." Her smile disappeared quickly as she gripped onto the dining room table in pain. She grimaced, taking a long, deep breath. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Me? Of course! I'm fine!" The continued ragged breathing and pained expression on her face told him otherwise. 

"Darling. Darling, please come sit down." Vision hurried over to her, taking her hand to attempt to pull her over to the couch. She shook her head, holding herself back. 

"Vision, I'm fine. I've been sitting all day and could really just...use a good...stand." Resting her hand on her side, she attempted to stretch. "My back has just been killing me all day." 

Vision's eyes widened. "Ah! Not to worry. I am here for you. I've been reading all the books and I think I can help relieve the pain." Shuffling around her so he was standing against her back, Vision moved his hands to her hips. "Just lean against me my darling, that's it." 

Wanda smiled, chuckling softly at his desperate attempts to calm her. She followed his instructions, leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around her large belly. 

Vision placed a loud kiss on her cheek as he rested his hands right below her navel, lifting it slightly. "I've got you, my darling. Just lean against me and take big deep breaths." 

"Okay...alright." She took long breaths, trying to keep them steady as she could. Running her hands along his, she gently squeezed onto his fingers. They kept themselves in this position for several minutes, Vision holding her tight against his body as he coached her through the breathing patterns. Once the moment had passed, he could feel her heart rate begin to slow back to normal, her pain subsiding. 

"Any better, my love?" 

"Much better." Leaning her head against his chest, they gently swayed together. Wanda's breathing became more relaxed, allowing herself to place all her weight against him just as he asked. She sighed softly, relief washing over her. 

"Mmm fantastic," Vision replied, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

"Thank you, dear." 

"You know I'd do anything for you. You and little Billy." He made a face down at the bump, cooing and making strange noises as he spoke to his future son. 

"Still with Billy,” Wanda sighed. “I thought we agreed on Tommy." 

Vision's face scrunched, sucking in his teeth as he gave his wife a good squeeze. "We have plenty of time to make a decision. For now, let's just focus on making sure you feel tip-top and then we'll settle on Billy's name." 

"Vision..." She chided, turning in his arms until they were facing one another. Her arms slipped around his neck, gently pulling him down to steal a kiss. "Let's decide on a name together." 

"Of course, darling. How am I to say no to you?" Vision grinned, placing another kiss along her lips as they continued to sway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out my Tumblr: feeling-weirdy.tumblr.com if you're interested in requesting something!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out my Tumblr: feeling-weirdy.tumblr.com if you're interested in requesting something!


End file.
